Sport
by Wishmaker1028
Summary: I always called him Sport. I knew the reason why too. It was just hard to say it out loud. But I suppose I should tell him before we do lose him on the future. One shot, in Wanda's POV. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! Edited on DA.


**Sport**

Sport.

The first time I called him that was magical. At least it was in my opinion. I don't know about him. But he seemed to have liked it. His sapphire eyes just sparkled the minute I called him that. It seemed to meant a lot to him. So, I kept calling him sport. It wasn't just for me anymore. It was for him too.

I never thought that one word would mean so much to him. His sapphire eyes always sparkled when I said it. I know he's been looking for affection and love. He certainly wasn't getting it from his own parents. Often times at night, I heard him crying himself to sleep. He desperately wanted a parents love and affection. But he was not getting it.

My husband, son, and I all felt bad for him. Even his dog whined at night, sensing his owners sadness. His crushing sadness. No matter how many times I called him sport, it still didn't help him to get out of the depression he was slowly sliding into. I decided to do something. One night, when everyone was asleep, I appeared in his room.

He was sleeping or pretending to sleep. I didn't know which nor did I care. I just wanted him to stop sliding further into depression. I shook him gently as his sapphire eyes opened. He looked so tired. The magic of guilt hit me but I had to do what was needed.

"Wanda?" He asked, tiredly.

"I didn't mean to wake you, sport," I told him, in a low tone. "There was just something I wanted to talk to you about."

The same reaction happened but this time, the sparkle seemed more dimming.

"What is it?" He asked, now sitting up.

I sat next to him and answered, "Well, tell me what's wrong?"

He sighed as he stated, "I often times wonder why my parents had me when they themselves hate me. I mean, I know they were hoping I was a girl but why can't they be happy that I was healthy?" His tears were evident as I held him. "I feel like I was born in the wrong time..." He admitted, starting to cry.

"Aw, don't cry sport..." I said, soothingly as I let him cry for a bit.

He slowly stopped crying and sniffled as he asked, "Why do you call me that?"

I looked at him. He had a valid question. Even I didn't know why I did that. And I didn't want to give him a terrible answer. He needed family right now.

"Because I see you like a son." I finally admitted.

He looked up at me, his sapphire eyes looking like he was in shock.

"Wait, you do?" He asked, his eyes sparkling more than a sparkling wine.

Oh that tugged on my heart strings. He was so desperate for a parents love and affection that he forgot that once he was 18, Cosmo and I were gonna have to go away forever. He was unlike any god child we ever had and no one was going to compare to him. No one in a million years.

"Yes, sport," I finally answered, my fingers running through his chestnut hair. "We do."

He hugged me and it felt like magic. He was a special one and a Chosen One. Why I laughed at that, I would never know.

"Thank you, Wanda," he whispered, his body shaking badly. "Thank you for everything..."

"Oh, you don't need to thank me," I replied modestly.

"But I do," he stated. "You and Cosmo really turned my life around."

"Just try to remember it, sport," I responded, laying him down on his bed. "Now you get some sleep."

"Okay," he said tiredly, asleep before I could tuck him in.

I couldn't help but smile as I put him in bed, covering him with blankets. I kissed his forehead as I hummed a little song, the same one I hummed to Poof every night.

"Good night sweet prince, time to enter dream world. A place where magic goes to have fun and could. I know the night won't be lonely, for you have me. So just sleep sweet prince. And tomorrow will be..."

He was sleeping soundly as I went back into the fish bowl and was greeted with a large hug. It was my husband and he was crying.

"Cosmo?" I asked, a bit baffled.

"That was so beautiful!" He told me, wailing a bit.

I couldn't help but hold him close as he wailed. Apparently, I wasn't the only one that thought the world of our god child.

"Don't cry, Cosmo," I said soothingly, rubbing in between his wings.

"I can't help it, Wanda," he told me, his emerald eyes making contact with my pink ones. I blushed. Even after all of those years of him being a nuisance, he always made my heart flutter. "I love him too." He told me.

"I know you do," I replied. "And Timmy knows that too."

"He just reminds me so much of Emmet Brown," he sniffled.

Back in the 1920's, Cosmo and I had a god child by the name of Emmet Lathrop Brown. He was like Timmy but had a head for science and had a sweet younger sister by the name of Estelle. In fact, if I didn't know any better...

I shook my head as I stated, "That's all in the past now. Right now, we are assigned to Timmy. And I don't want to let go of him anytime soon."

Cosmo replied, "Me either, Wanda. Me either."

I kissed Cosmo on the lips as he returned it, holding me close. Sure we both knew that one day Timmy was gonna grow up and wouldn't need us anymore but right now, that was only in the future. And we were living in the present.

* * *

_AK1028: The one shot is done. Thanks for the reads as our 160th story is coming out later today! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
